Standing alone
by Aliyah-7
Summary: "Right now I've taken some spare time to make a little trip. Optimus authorized me shortly after I explained him the reasons of my journey and Bumblebee understood immediately to not tag along. Sometimes you must stand alone to know that you can stand; and that's what I'm trying to prove now."


**Disclaimer: All characters and places used in the elaboration of this fic belong to Hasbro, only the plot is mine. If you read this, please be as kind as to leave a review telling me what you think of this (too short, too long, needs more, needs less, etc.). This is set after the season's three finale.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Year one, day 23. Outside of the Iacon ruins._

I've decided to start a journal to record all the achievements we've reached after our planet has returned to life. Though we are few and there's much work to do, progress can be seen now; every awakening is like a new hope for us and for the peace we fought for so long.

I can't say I don't miss Earth, though. I still think about Jack and what he could be probably be doing now. I never expected to get used to human's daily life but, thankfully, I have been so focused on helping to rebuild the city that I've had little time to think about this.

Right now I've taken some spare time to make a little trip. Optimus authorized me shortly after I explained him the reasons of my journey and Bumblebee understood immediately to not tag along. Sometimes you must stand alone to know that you can stand; and that's what I'm trying to prove now.

Since there' no much to report so far, I will write about what has been of all of us ever since we got back home.

Bulkhead is currently helping with the reconstruction of the most antique buildings. He and Wheeljack often work in a separate area; we still can't stand what Miko dared to call music, but Bulkhead insist on playing the songs that are still recorded on his processor. I know he must miss her a lot.

Smokescreen... well, he hasn't changed that much. He still goes wherever Optimus goes and tries his best to impress him. Optimus has been talking with him, teaching him about things that I had to learn to the hard way. Although I will never say it out loud, I believe the rookie would make a great leader someday.

Now that he has his pipes back, Bumblebee spends most of his time singing or talking (while helping, of course). We are all happy that his voice is back, although we still need to get used to the sound of it. However, there are times, when the sun is almost setting down, in where 'Bee goes silent. I know he thinks about Raf; the longing look in his optics can't deceive me.

As for Optimus and Ultra Magnus, they had been working hard on the reconstruction of Iacon City and in the recovery of all lost data. Although what they talk the most is about the present, I can't help but wonder whether if they think about the past and the comrades that we've lost or not. I saw Optimus' face when Bumblebee was shot by Megatron... I _do_ know the thoughts that crossed through his processor.

... and that's precisely why I'm taking this day off. I'm going to the Well of AllSparks to pay a last tribute to a friend, whose only wish was to see home again.

I will continue once I get back to the ship.

A.

* * *

Arcee transformed back into her bipedal form and remained a few steps away from the Well. Her spark could sense the presence of all those comrades who she had fought with and have died. She could feel Tailgate's presence... Cliff's presence...

"It took you a while!" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Arcee turned around with surprise. She recognized that voice and, even if she didn't, the shining red chassis and the shimmering Autobot insignia in his arms would have tailed on him. There he was, with his lips curved into a cocky grin and his piercing blue optics glimmering with mischievousness, the always recognizable figure of Cliffjumper, standing close to her.

"C-Cliff?" she managed to stutter.

While in her mind Cliff's image had never died, she never expected to see him like she was seeing him now. He looked... real, almost... it was impossible. He was dead, right? And, even if he wasn't, how did he-?

"I thought you would be happy to see me," he said, now standing in front of her. Arcee, too lost on her thoughts, didn't notice this until he was inches away from her. She had to raise her optics to meet his gaze.

Could it be...?

He moved his servo to her waist and Arcee realized how real the contact felt. It was no dream, it wasn't an illusion! Cliffjumper was standing in front of her, alive and conscious. By instinct, Arcee moved her arms across his frame and hugged him tightly; he was there, he was in front of her! Primus had given her the chance to share with him a last moment and she was not going to throw it away.

_Not again..._

"I thought..." she tried to fight the lubricant falling down her faceplates. "I thought you were dead..."

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he whispered in her audio.

They remained in silence for a moment, both thinking on the many things they thought to say each other if they ever got the chance; but now that they had it, they felt words were no necessary. Arcee, slowly, climbed down from Cliff's neck and when her optics got to meet with his again, there was the most loving expression of remorse and sadness she would ever express.

Cliff dried her tears without saying a word; he knew very well how much she had suffered. The only reason his spark had never managed to reach the Well was because it was her desperate call what kept him on Earth, close to her.

"You're real now," she said almost in a whisper. "Why can't you..."

"It doesn't work like that, 'Cee..." Cliff interrupted her, a sad smile forming on his lips. He would have loved to stay with them, with her; but now his only hope was in wait for her to join the AllSpark someday. He expected that day to not arrive anytime soon and yet...

"It's time, Arcee."

They broke their embrace and Arcee turned her helm to face the Well that was waiting her a few feet away. Carefully, she pulled from her inside the only piece she recovered from Cliff's frame; after all she had been through... _Everything is going to be alright_, she thought. Feeling Cliff's presence standing next to her made her feel even more confident. It was time to let her partner rest in peace.

Giving the first step she knew she could back off now and, now carrying the only memento she had from him, she walked towards the Well of AllSparks.

The blue light emanating from the depths gave her a soothing warmness that made her feel even more confident. Pulling the horn close to her chest for the last time, Arcee whispered a few cybertronian words before finally letting the small piece to fall into the depths of the Well.

"Goodbye, Cliff..." she whispered as the Well reacted to the incoming spark. Cliff's figure started to dissipate slowly, but the cocky smile she had seen in his faceplates ever since the first day was still there, marked by something she would never understand.

"Take care, 'Cee..." he whispered as his frame was slowly fusing with the light of the Well.

Feeling like crying again, Arcee struggled between her desire and her reason, not knowing what to do. Would it really matter now? She wouldn't see him again; and yet...

During the first nights without Cliff, Arcee could do nothing but wonder about all the things she hoped to live in company of her friend. She had kept in her spark all those regrets that would poison her, eventually. And now she had once chance, her only one, to make a difference between her endless mourning and the ever hoped closure she had been looking for so hard.

Would it make a difference? Maybe not. But, at least, she would be free from that burden she had carried for so long.

It was now or never.

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled at the top of her capacity, tears finally coming out.

She kept her optics shut, not wishing to see the face of her partner; she know how hurtful those words could be and she didn't want to carry with the sad look on his faceplates for the rest of her life. She felt how the AllSpark became calm one more time and, slowly, opened her optics only to see the peaceful quietness of the Well.

"... rest in peace, Cliff."

She fell on her knees and cried until she felt her optics dull. She was alone now, no one would dry her tears or hear her cry; she was free to suffer without being bothered. Her spark found consolation in the tears that were falling, but it would always hurt her the fact that now she would never have someone to trust. Cliff had been the only mech she had ever dared to cry in front of... he would remain as the only one for the rest of her days.

* * *

_Later, the same day._

It's night now and everyone is recharging. However, there are few things I want to register before I got to recharge as well.

While on my way back I had the chance to see the sunset falling on the rooftops of Iacon. The city is looking more splendid each day. The resemblance between Earth's sunset is remarkable. However, there's nothing better than to stare at the sun falling down in the middle of a desert.

Specially if you have someone to talk _at_.

My trip went wonderfully, although I won't deny it will forever haunt me the feelings I've carried with me for so long. Sometimes I wonder about life; humans live so little and, while we have what they would consider an eternity, we still find ourselves short of time when is about sharing with_ family_... another human thing I will never forget.

I'm feeling like I'm almost falling into recharge but, before call it off for tonight, I just want to record that, no matter what, no matter where, I will never forget you, Cliff.

A.

* * *

**I almost cried while writing this. I wanted to Cliff to kiss Arcee before leave, but that would be kinda cliché and, well, you see inspiration didn't cooperate enough.**

**God bless you~**


End file.
